vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shape-Shifter
Shape-Shifters are a species related to werewolves but can turn into any animal that has ever been on the animal kingdom. They predate faeries, vampires and werewolves. It is believe that they are the fathers of the Werewolf species. Early Life Not much is known yet about the early lives of the Shape-Shifters. It is known that most were killed off by the Faeries. Byron James is the son of the Original Shape-Shifter, who raped his mother because her husband offended him. When the Faeries found out, they decided to kill off the species until they found Byron's father. Powers and Abilities *Super Strength-They are stronger than any supernatural and non-supernatural species except for the faeries and in animal form their strength exceeds faeries. Shape-Shifters in human form can easily lift 3 thousand pounds. Decapitation is too easy for them. *Super Speed- They are capable of running at speed that exceed 400 mph. Their speed is matched by their adversaries, the Faeries. In animal form, if the animal is known for being fast, like the cheetah, then the shape-shifters speed increases to over 500 mph. *Super Agility-They are capable of jumping to extremely high heights, even while in human form. They have tremendous flexibility. *Shape-Shifting-They are capable of turning into any animal that has ever existed in the Animal Kingdom. Their power increase depends on what type of animal they turn into. Due to years of experience, most can change in under a second and the transition is nearly painless. In a predators form, they can kill almost any Faery. *Immortality-They do not need to eat, drink blood, drink water, or even breath to survive. The only way they die is by decapitation and heart extraction, only doing both will kill a shape-shifter. *Regeneration-They can regenerate any part of their body that has been lost including limbs and vital organs. If you tear out their heart, they do not die because it regenerates unless their head is cut off. *Accelerated Healing-They heal at rates faster than the Faeries. Due to the years of pain of tranforming, they do not feel pain and since they heal so fast, they won't feel pain. *Durability-They can take far more trauma then any other creatures. They have shown to have skin almost as hard as a Faeries and have taken severe beatings only to come out uninjured. Its very hard to hurt them due to their healing factor. *Command-They have the power to command other being to do their bidding through verbal and telepathic means. *Telepathy-They can read the minds of other beings including animals, humans, witches, vampires, originals, and werewolves. They can go even further and look into the memories of thers. *Heightened Senses-They have senses that exceed even the senses of the faeires, due to their animal like powers. *Procreation-They can have kids and turn any human into shape-Shifter with a bite or scratch. *Alpha Voice-They can command any werewolves in both human and wolf form due to shape-shifters being the fathers of werewolves. *